Despair Rising: Into Darkness
by KiraOblivianDragon
Summary: A remake to Despair rising,Takeru learns a terrible truth that made him keep himself away from humans,When Takeru was chosen as the eight digidestined..he was not happy...
1. Chapter 1:Oh haro

**New digimon story!**

**Hey everyone I am back!**

**Today,I decided to make another story,to make up for the silly mistakes on the past story I did...I'm doing a remake of it...A despair rising Remake! YAY!**

**then again...It will make me lose time..but! school holidays are coming**

**no one has adopted despair rising?...how depressing..**

**Let's begin!..cause..If your wonderin why I have not posted a new story in a while is because I have hay fever...I was out for about a week and now I'm back..feeling a little better (Still,Can't get up though)**

**What if Takeru was the 8th digidestined instead? what if Nancy was born with Yamato after the divorce? will it change anything? what if Takeru discovers he is a being called...Fangire?**

_**I'm gonna kill myself with this sniper,Ready? 3...2...1...*Aims at Delirious* Wapow!**_

_**-Vanossgaming**_

* * *

><p><strong>April,19**<strong>

"I never thought a child this age would get abandoned"

"His parents must be really awful people.."

"His looks looks so...Deceiving..."

"You think?"

Two couples whispered at each other as they eyed a blond boy,in a green hoodie,soaking wet in the rain,The blond boy had a sad look on his face as he glanced at the couple

"Should we help him?"

"No..We should leave him alone..he might be afraid.."

The blond boy sighed as he looked up at the rain when the two couple left

'Parents?' The boy hissed 'I have no parents...All because of this stupid memory of mine...do I even have parents?!'

**The blond wouldn't care if he was drenched in the rain..he wouldn't care if he got sick...Until he came...one day**

The boy checked around before dashing and grabbing an apple of the vendor

"Stop! you little thief!". The owner shouted,The boy ran past people,bumping some in the process...Almost slipping on he wet slippery road...As rain poured down over the boy..But the kid did not care..instead he ran until the owner lost sight of him

"I was lucky the last time...and lucky this time..I don't think I will be lucky the next time...'

The boy thought as he ate the apple he stole,He didn't like stealing cause it's bad...But what choice does he have?...He didn't want to go back to that orphanage..does he?..He felt cold as he pulled his hoddie over his head and sat in the rain..waiting for the sky to end it's sadness and pity over him..The boy hated being described like that...pitiful and weak...But he wasn't expecting this...

an umbrella was put over the boys head..The boy looked surprised and looked at the owner..It was a man in a funny looking suit

"it's not safe here in the rain...". The man said "what are you doing out here?"

the boy looked at the man before looking down at his shoes,seemly interested in it "I-I have no place to go.."

The man examined the blond boy up and down before taking the boy's hand " Come...We shall go..."

the boy's eyes widen as he followed the man "Umm...I"

"what is your name?". The man cut The boy short

"T-Takeru..". The boy suttured as they continue walking,there was silence for a while before the man spoke again

"Takeru..for now on..you will be living with me..". The man said calmly

Takeru froze,Living with the man? "What! I-er I mean"

the man stopped and kneeled down to Takeru's level "From now on..you are one of the Checkmate Four...You are a part of our Family.."

Takeru's face was wet with the rain as he stared at the man,Takeru slowly nodded" Okay.."

* * *

><p><strong>Same day..<strong>

A blond kid looked at the window of the apartment he lived in...all gloomy with the rain

"Yamato!? can you come here?". His mother,Nancy,called him

Yamato looked at the door...confused..why would his mother be back this early and why in this rainy day..but he went to where his mother was anyway

"Yes mom?"

"Yamato..remember you had a younger brother?"

Yamato suddenly glared at his mother "Why make me remember that time!? The time where that man ditched us!?"

"Yamato..your father didn't want to leave you but...you do know that wasn't the cause?". Nancy assured

"It...wasn't?...I-I never even got my brother's na-"

"Takeru"

"Huh?"

"Takeru..Takaishi...That was his name..."

"When dad had taken Takeru with him...then he acts he doesn't even know where he is...". Yamato growled as he almost slammed his fist onto the table

"Yamato...Your dad knows that Takeru...isn't human.." Nancy said..Appears to be not listening to Yamato

Yamato finally faced his mother with wide eyes and a shocked expression "He is..not!? then..what about me!?"

"You..are full human...Takeru's was half-human..and half...fangire...Yamato...your father kept a secret as a fangire for many years in order to protect us..So he took Takeru with him so that Takeru could avoid the same fate Hiroaki faced...". Nancy explained

"Dad..When you said that dad left with Takeru..does that mean...you lied to me about him going off somewhere!?"

Nancy nodded slowly

"Then...What happened to him!?"

"Your father faced the group called...'The Checkmate four...' a group that rules over the fangire..Hiroaki knew that Takeru would be used by the four..so..he had no choice but to leave Takeru somewhere...While he was punished for loving a human...As fangires were not allowed to love humans...Hiroaki...died.." Nancy said as tears rolled down her cheeks

" So..what's the real reason you called me here..." Yamato said,his voice much more calmer then before

" I want you to find Takeru...Hiroaki sent him to a place not far away from here...Until the time has come..we have to find him...that time has arrived..."

Yamato looked at the picture before looking back at Nancy "Alright...I'll do it.."

'Takeru...don't worry..I'll find you...'

* * *

><p><strong>January 1999,5 minutes before the digital world<strong>

"But Daddy! I don't want to go to school!" A cry was heard in the mansion,A man chuckled at his "son's" behavior

"Now..Now Takeru..You NEED to go to school,Daddy's orders..". The man said in a teasing voice

"okay..". Takeru looked down,he was wearing what looks like a green jacket with light green sleeves..a pair of Khaki shorts,green and white strapped tennis shoes with yellow socks and also an odd green hat with a violet gem stone

Takeru dashed towards the door " I'm going!"

as the door closed,a mechanical bat came into the room where the man is "Is young master going to be alright? master.."

the man didn't say anything except smile " he is.."

* * *

><p>Takeru walked towards his destination "This is an odd weather today.. I wonder.."<p>

* * *

><p>A blizzard hit the camp site,the children were ordered to get back into the bus..except..these 7 children<p>

"Huh?". A boy with funny hair came out if a hut "It's snowing!". The said boy exclaimed as he ran out of the hut followed by a girl younger

"Yea! It's snowing!". The girl said as he picked up a snowball and tossed in the air,she picked another snowball and eyed the boy with funny hair

"Hikari..I swear if you throw that..". The boy said as he glared at his younger sister,Hikari just grinned as she dropped the snowball

Then A blond boy came out of the hut "Tai..Your sister just wants to have fun,Ya know..". he said as he picked up a snowball and threw it at Tai

Tai felt the impact,Tai grinned as he picked up a snowball as well "Alright Ishida..now you've done it..." Taichi challenged

"Your on!". The blond countered back

An orange haired girl came out if the hut as well "Brr..If I knew this would happen,I would have wore a warmer shirt.."

"Serves you right Sora..". Taichi said but he was hit by another snowball by that one Ishida..

"Uhh..guys? shouldn't we..". a boy with glasses said but he was cut by a girl with a pink hat "Oh! It's snowing!"

"Never mind". the glasses boy said as he went to join the others outside..

" Hmm..I can't get a signal..". A boy with red hair said as he checked his phone signal

"Hey! what's your name...Izzy! come quick!". Tai called

"An aurora?". Izzy said as he went outside to see a colourful line in the sky "Strange, Aurora's occur in the poles only.." He said feeling a bit uneasy

"It's so pretty..". the girl in the pink hat,Mimi said as she admired the sky

"Wait..What is that?". Taichi asked as 7 lights appeared in the sky and comes crashing down near the kids

"Woah!". Taichi gasped as he protected Kari and the light crashed and burried in snow

* * *

><p>Takeru gasped as a light crashed infront of him and a divice floated out<p>

" Huh?! " Takeru grabbed the little device and examined it" What is this? "

* * *

><p>" Looks like a some sort of device.." Izzy said as the kids grabbed thier Device<p>

" If some one has a pink one,I'll trade.." Mimi said and the others rolled thier eyes

" Nevermind that!" Yamato shouted as a huge wave occured and a portal appeared,The portal then sucked the 7 children somewhere

* * *

><p>" This device is...pretty cool.." Takeru said as he admired the device in his hands,Not before noticing a wave occured nearby<p>

" Huh?! That's.." Takeru trailed off as another portal appeared behind him

"! " Takeru gasped as he was sucked into the portal as well

* * *

><p><em>Taichi..<em>

_Taichi..._

Tai opened his eyes and looked around" Where am I!? "

Tai looked to see a pink blob on his chest

'Don't panic. Don't panic... '

Tai suddenly jumped back in fright" Who.. who are you or what are you!? " (A/N: If you guys see any Typos then just try to understand them..I'm using tablet..so..It's natural to have typos..)

" My name is Koromon! and I've been waiting so long to meet you Tai! " The pink blob exclaimed excitedly

Tai tried to wrap his mind around everything.. He was sucked into a portal and a pink blob was talking to him.. is this a bad dream? Tai never knew what the feeling of relief felt when he heard another voice

"Tai!"

Izzy came out of nowhere and was now headed towards the boy "I'm so glad your alright! and...I have this thing following me everywhere!"

Then,A small monster appeared" Of course I'll follow you! I'm your partner afterall.. " The monster said

" Partner? I don't remember you being my partner.." A voice came out and Yamato merged from the bushes and saw Izzy and Tai" Oh! here you guys are!"

" Yamato! these crazy creatures think we're thier partners!" Taichi exclaimed as he gestured all over the two monsters

Yamato seemed cool" Yeah.."

the furball under his arm looked offended" Hey! we're not crazy! we're crazy cause it's true!"

"If that's true then who are what are you!?" Tai asked,clearly irritated

"My name is Tsunomon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the children all gathered..they all were confused and tired...

Tai came nearer to the monsters "Alright! Who or what are you things!?"

The monsters looked at each other before shouting

"We're digimon! digital monsters!"

* * *

><p>When I said..All the children were confused and Tired..I mean 7 of them..one was just...very..very calm with the situation..<p>

Takeru sat on the tallest tree branch on a tall tree and pointed a doughnut at the sun

" Hehe..I like the eclipse a lot better.." The 8-year old chuckled innocently before bringing the doughnut to his mouth and taking a bite out of it " Mmmm...Tasty.."

" Hey..Where did you get that?" A small hamster beside him said

Takeru looked at the hamster" Oh hey Tokomon! It came out of my bag! want some?"

Tokomon looked at it nervously "Can I eat that?"

Takeru nodded and tore some of the doughnut off "here!" Tokomon greatfully grabbed the piece

Tokomon took a bite "It's delicious!"

Takeru nodded "Mm-hm plain sugar is my favourite doughnut..". Takeru said as he jumped down

Tokomon almost spitted the doughnut he was eating as his partner was falling from a high branch! "Takeru!"

"Yeah!?". Takeru called from below

Tokomon was surprised he survived and he managed to get down the tree a few minutes later "H-How did you survive!?"

"Hmm? oh I just landed on branches to break my fall that's all..". Takeru shrugged as he continued walking "Come on! I wanna explore!"Takeru said excitedly

Tokomon looked at his partner before looking at the ground where he assumed Takeru landed...A big crack was there, Tokomon sensed something abnormal with his partner...

* * *

><p>Taichi climed up a tree and used his binoculars... "Hmm.. We're not in the camp anymore...". Tai looked around and saw a sillouette of a boy<p>

"Another human..!?". Tai narrowed his eyes but he soon forgots what he saw when Yamato called out that Kuwagamon has return

* * *

><p>Tokomon almost slept on Takeru's head when Takeru was still walking, Takeru checked if Tokomon was asleep<p>

"Hmm.. is he asleep? good..". Takeru smiled, Takeru slowly takes Tokomon and sets him on the ground

"Huh..Alright...". Takeru scanned the area..until he found something.. "Hmm? What is that? is that a... _Kuwagata? (Stag beetle)_

* * *

><p><em>" We are so screwed...' <em>Tai thought to himself as the kids were driven back in to a corner,Taichi looked behind him was a cliff with a strong stream of water below

thier digimons had the urge to never give up..And they all ran (or hopped) towards Kuwagamon

"No! don't do it Koromon!"

" Come back! Tsunomon!"

thier digivices suddenly shined more brightly,Causing Takeru to shield his eyes

_Koromon...Digivolve to..Agumon!_

_Tsunomon...digivolve to...Gabumon.._

_Pyokomon..digivolve to...Biyomon!_

_Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon_

_Bukamon..digivolve to...Gomamon!_

_Tanemon..digivolve to...Palmon_

_Plotmon...digivolve to..Gatomon_

Takeru opened them,He saw the small beings replaced by bigger ones

" Alright everyone..all together". Agumon ordered, The digimons used every single attack they had, Which managed to repel Kuwagamon

"Yeah we did it..Koromon,Agumon..Who ever you are!". Tai went and celebrate...

"Cool". Takeru said as he observed them,He then observed Tokomon...

"Can't you digivolve like that?" Takeru said,Tokomon shook his head,earning him a confused look from the human

"To be able to digivolve...I need to form a special bond with my partner..". Tokomon said, Takeru thought for a moment before Kuwagamon switched his attention to Takeru

"Now you wanna digivolve?!". Takeru said as Kuwagamon lunged at the human

_Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!_

_boom bubble!_

Patamon attacked Kuwagamon, causing it to fall towards the cliff, Breaking it.. causing the digidestined on it to fall towards the ocean below... Takeru and Patamon stared at the cliff before looking at each other then back to the cliff,finally their minds processed on what just happened...

"Well...Let's...get out of here...". Takeru said as he awkwardly picked up Patamon and ran away from the area..

* * *

><p>Tai and the others were saved by Gomamon's fish.. They managed to get on land again<p>

" So..you guys are still digimon?" Yamato asked

"Thats right," Agumon replied,Taichi still scratched his head "How did you little guys become so big?" he asked

"actually, we call it digivolution, We cant digivolve on our own, we must need more strenght to digivolve,..." the yellow lizard explained,The group seemly understand what did Agumon mentioned

"So Im guessing your not Koromon anymore?". Tai asked

"Thats right, Im Agumon!"

"So your not Tsunomon too, right?" Yamato asked

"Not anymore, i digivolve from Tsunomon to Gabumon" Gabumon explained

"And im from Motimon to Tentomon"

""Im from Pyokomon to Biyomon"

"Im from Pukamon to Gomamon"

"Im from Tanemon to Palmon

"Im from Salamon to Gatomon...Now I'm in champion..which makes me more powerful..". Gatomon boasted

"Whats that suppose to mean" Hikari asked

"Its true, Salamon was already a rookie, She is now a champion form" Agumon said, Taichi's head was spinning as Yamato and Sora had to keep him from falling back down into the rushing water, Tai finally snapped out as he heard ringings from afar

"Wait..did you guys heard it..". Izzy asked (Calling him Koushirou now..)

" I hear it too" Yamato said as he cupped his hands around his ears". Sounds like telephone ringings.."

" Come on! Let's check it out!" Taichi said as he went first

* * *

><p>Takeru panted" There it is.. A telephone booth! " Takeru said in surprise, He went over and puts a coin in it.. of course.. nothing happened<p>

" Damn..No signal?"Takeru asked,He sensed the other's approch" Sh-Oot" He cursed before running off in an opposite direction, There Tai and the others arrived

" Over there! telephones!" Taichi said,Taichi tried out one and when he did he heard it pick up

" Hello? Do you have beans in a can?" Tai asked

" Uhh..I can't say we do..." The voice in the phone said, Silence filled the air and it broke

(Technical difficulties..Please wait..)

As Taichi finished,Everyone was shocked at the words Taichi used,Tai turned around to see the others

" Uhh..when I came up to the booth I kinda stepped on a lego..." Tai smiled sheepishly

" There ARE no legos in this world.." Yamato said,Who had covered Hikari's ears to keep her from listening to Tai's curses

* * *

><p>Takeru walked tiredly towards a new destination<p>

" I haven't eaten for days...I feel.." Takeru finally fainted,Patamon cried out

" Takeru! wake up!"

Unknowing to them,A figure stood behind them...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha..ahaha...aahaha...ha...AHCHOO!<strong>

**Christmas is around the corner! I do not celebrate Christmas as I am a muslim from Malaysia..We don't celebrate Christmas..but that doesn't mean it can stop me from wishing you guys from all over the world a Merry Christmas! **

**I'm making a digimon Christmas story soon..about a few days before Christmas so stay tune for that!**

**And also..Something sad is that..I'm not going to be on anymore next year as I have to start my career already..I may make a goodbye fic for that as well so stay tune for that..**

**I'll see you guys soon..Ja...**

_**Ja-Matane**_


	2. Chapter 2:Getting to Work

**Hey Hey Hey!**

**I'm back with the Despair rising chapter! BwaHahaha!**

**Whatever...**

_**"Hey guys..wanna see this santa trickshot? *Explodes himself* Yeay! That wasn't suppose to happen but...Yeay...**_

_**-VanossGaming**_

* * *

><p><em>Despair...<em>

Takeru looked around,He was surrounded in Darkness...Nothing around him "Where am I!?"

_Despair.._

Takeru tried to search for the voice...He looked everywhere but everywhere was just complete pitchblack,Takeru suddenly felt he was being tugged by his pants,Takeru slowly looked down to see a black matter swallow him

_Despair!_

Hands shot out and grabbed Takeru..Takeru screamed as he tried to pull himself away but to no avail..Takeru finally found his voice and shouted something he wasn't expecting to

" Onii-San! Help me!"

* * *

><p>Takeru woke up with a start,His eyes opened slowly but the lights were blinding him,He waited for his eyes to adjust to the brightneds before sitting up from something soft...<p>

Takeru's eyes widen...soft?

Takeru looked around to see that he was not in a jungle anymore or somesort...he was in a room,Sleeping in a futon..Takeru got up with a wobble..His head still spinning

"Where am I...Patamon...Patamon!". Takeru finally realized his partner was missing,He spun around to see if the hamster was there but he wasn't,until he heard an Old man's voice from behind

"Your finally awake..young one..."

Takeru spun around and saw an Old Man,with a face very calm

"You...". Takeru growled "What did you do to Patamon!?"

The Old man held a hand,meaning no harm "I'm not going to hurt you young one..and Patamon..."

"Did someone said my na-" The hamster came to view as he paused when he saw Takeru awake,The Hamster's face split into a huge grin before zooming towards his partner

"Oh Takeru! your awake!"

Takeru returned the hug until he remembered the old man standing infront of him "Umm.. Patamon.. Who is the-"

"That's Gennai..He was the one that helped you and carried you to this house...". Patamon answered,Takeru looked at the old man infront of him with a shock

"S-Sorry for being so rude earlier..". Takeru said sheepishly, Gennai just laughed

"It's alright young digidestined..."

Gennai was earned a puzzuled look from the child "Digi...destined?". Takeru repeated to make sure he heard the word right

"Yes..You are the eight digidestined..Takeru Takaishi...and also... " Gennai trailed off as he eyed Takeru like Gandalf the Grey eyed Bilbo Baggins from the Hobbit "You are not Human.."

Takeru tilted his head sideways "I'm... not?.. Your kidding right? "

But Gennai shook his head in Denial "You are a Digidestined and also a Heir to the Throne of" The Checkmate Four"...

"Okay...wait..why does this have to do with My father's company?" Takeru asked the old man infront of him

"The Checkmate four...is a powerful group.. They are evil.. Takeru Takaishi.. I advise you to stay away from them.. but that is your decision..". Gennai said

"Who should I trust...An old man or a stranger I met 2 years ago.." Takeru thought but swept it off "Sorry.. I have to go.. Thanks for taking care of me and.. Please.. dont tell the others I'm here.. "

Gennai was about to ask but instead instantly knew why "I shall keep that promise..Takeru...You may go.."

Takeru smiled and gave a quick bow "Thank you again Gennai!". Takeru said as he scooped Patamon into his arms and headed for the exit

"Oh wait..and one more thing..." Gennai said as he quickly splitted the lake in half for Takeru to exit, Takeru watched in awe

"You never told me we were inside the lake..". Takeru said to Patamon,Patamon just gave a shrug as the two made their way to the surface

"I know..I was astonished too..." He said as the two stepped away from the Lake" By the way..when you were asleep back then you kept saying...'Yamato'...Who's that?" The Hamster asked

" I said that?" Takeru placed a finger on his chin as he was thinking something "No..Can't say I have met this 'Yamato' before..

* * *

><p>(The Meramon Scene)<p>

A black gear flew out of Meramon as it was struck by Biyomon's attack

"H-Hey! you guys saw that thing flying..right?". Taichi said as he pointed towards the direction the Black gear went

"Well..as long as the Pyokomon are safe...". Joe assured "Wonder where that's gonna land.."

* * *

><p>"Takeru...". Patamon warned<p>

Takeru slid his feet and turned backwards..nothing behind him "Patamon... what was with the warning voice.. I thought something was behind me.."

"No..actually..I sense something dark heading towards us...". Patamon said,Somehow Takeru felt it too...When he was about to walk,A black gear suddenly landed infront of him

"WHA!". Takeru shouted as he fell on his butt "Aren't gears that size suppose to be heavy...!?"

Patamon flew towards it and gave a sniff "This is the power I sensed..."

Takeru went over and tried to touch it..But it disintegrates into digital particles, Takeru's hand suddenly moved on it's own and he took his digivice,That was glowing a dark light and the device absorbed the particles

"That was..weird...". The little boy said

"Yep..But I feel much better for some reason..". Patamon chriped

"Was that your battery or something?". Takeru asked,Patamon just gave a look of confusion

"Battery? you meant life supply?". Patamon asked,Takeru nodded,Patamon gave a thought to it...

"Mmmm...I dunno..". The hamster grinned,Takeru wanted to take a step foward but instead was blasted away

"Wah!". Takeru and Patamon screamed as the two were thrown into a tree "Oh come on! Every step I take is another mistake!" Takeru whined

Patamon looked to see a Leomon coming up to them "Oh no..That's Leomon..."

Takeru looked at Patamon with confusion written on his face "Who's that...and the tone on your voice doesn't sound comforting..."

"A champion level digimon...It's gonna be trouble.."

_Fist of the beast King!_

The two dodged the attack

_Boom bubble!_

The attack didn't seem to affect Leomon, And Patamon gave a terrified look

"Oh no.."

Leomon attacked again.. this time aiming at Takeru, Patamon pushed Takeru away... taking the attack

"Patamon!". Takeru shouted as Patamon was degenerated back to Tokomon,Takeru got up and ran over to his fallen partner

"Come on Tokomon...Wake up..speak to me..". Takeru cried

"I have no idea why master Devimon would want the child of despair..". Leomon boomed, Causing Takeru to jump

"Master..D-Devimon?" Takeru repeated with a gulp as he slowly looked at Leomon,Tears blurring his vision

"This child is weak...Foolish to challenge me..". Leomon taunted,Takeru's eyes widen...weak?

Takeru's eyes suddenly raged in fury,He felt his blood boil... Drying up the tears that threaten to fall with his sleeve "I hate being called weak... I'm not weak!"

that made Leomon shut up as Takeru's eyes turned into slits and Dark aura surrounds him

"Tokomon!" Takeru roared,Causing the hamster's eyes to snap open and growl at Leomon

_Tokomon..darkdigivolve to...Tsukaimon!_

'He achieved a new evolution!?' Leomon thought

_Shadow air shot!_

_" _Go for the kill.. Tsukaimon! " Takeru shouted, His eyes with deep hatred, 5 more air shots were able to make the humanoid lion fall, The lion soon got up and fled,Takeru panted as the dark aura subsided while Tsukaimon degenarated to Tokomon

" What just happened?" Takeru asked as he fell to his knees,Tokomon hoped towards his partner

" Takeru...You...were scary.." Tokomon said softly,Takeru's eyes widen..Gennai's words were true..He wasn't human..not at all

" Gennai was right..." Takeru said in a shaky voice as he curled into a ball "I-I'm a monster.."

" Takeru..even if you are a monster...I will always be by your side...I won't let anything happen to you.." Tokomon said bravely

Takeru gave a smile to his partner" Thanks" as the two got up and went to continue their journey,Eventually Tokomon digivolved back to Patamon

* * *

><p>" I will never allow trespassers here!" an Elecmon declared as he pounced on Patamon, Takeru just stood in the corner<p>

" Guys..let's just settle this on a tug-o-war..." Takeru said dully,clearly bored

" Wow..this is the first time I seen someone as strong as you! " Elecmon said once Patamon won the tug o war battle

" Thanks" the hamster chirped

"By the way..do you know the way to Infinity mountain?". Takeru asked

Elecmon gave a horrified look "I would'nt go there if I were you.. but if you insist... You must follow that path.. Take care!"

Takeru and Patamon nodded as they ran towards the direction Elecmon pointed

* * *

><p>"Takeru..where are we suppose to go from here..". Patamon asked,Takeru shrugged<p>

"Umm...this way...". Takeru tried to take a step foward but a blast stopped him from doing so "Oh come on! Every step that I take is a another mistake!"

Takeru and Patamon looked to the direction the blast was from, Patamon's eyes widen

"Devimon!?"

The devil digimon smirked "Welcome child of Despair..."

"Child of Despair?". Takeru repeated with a gulp as the fallen angel digimon came closer

"You have something of mine...And I'm going to take it..". Devimon grinned,Instantly Patamon jumped away from Takeru

_Boom bubble!_

Devimon yawned as the attack hits him, Patamon attacked again and again

"It's no use..". Devimon said as he swiped Patamon away

"Patamon!". Takeru shouted,Devimon lifted a hand

"Now it's good bye my child..." devimon grinned

"No!". Patamon shouted as he weakly flew towards Takeru

_Death hand!_

Patamon protected Takeru from the beam as the beam struck him instead, Takeru's eyes widen as tears threaten to fall again "P-Patamon..."

"Takeru.. I'll return if you want me to..." Patamon said before turning into an egg,Takeru went to catch the egg before it fell on the ground

"Patamon!?...PATAMON!". Takeru shouted with tears streaming down his eyes

"Pitiful..your going to die here..". Devimon grinned,Takeru looks at Devimon with rage

"You...Bastard!". Takeru shouted as he ran towards Devimon,Attempting to sucker punch the fallen angel

However..Takeru's fist was suddenly emitted with Dark flames as he punched Devimon, Causing the digimon to fly backwards

"W-What is this!? how could a mere human possibly have this strength..". Devimon said as he got up and retreated for now..

Takeru wobbly went back to Patamon's egg

"Patamon...I..I'm so sorry..". Takeru hugged the egg as tightly as he could

"Child...Digimon's don't die..".

Takeru looked at the Leomon that was coming towards him, Takeru quickly stood up and protected Patamon's egg

" No worries child..forgive me for attacking you earlier...I was under the influence of that black gear... " Leomon said, Takeru.. thinking it was alright, Calmed down

" Di-Digimon's don't die?" Takeru asked again,Leomon nodded

". If you take care of that egg..you can see your partner very soon..." Leomon said,A black gear suddenly flew towards Takeru

" Eh..?" Takeru said as he took out his digivice and it absorbed the black gear,The egg glew as it hatched Poyomon

" Pa-Patamon?" Takeru asked

" That is Poyomon..Patamon's deevolved form..." Leomon explained as Takeru hugged the digimon

" Now come with me child..we must go find the other digidestined.." Leomon said as he suddenly grabbed Takeru and placed him on his shoulder

" W-Wait a minute...I..." Takeru said but Leomon wouldn't listen..Takeru just decided to wait

* * *

><p>In Infinity mountai..Devimon terrorized the digidestned<p>

" You digidestined are finished!"

" No.. Not yet.. Not if I could help it! " Gatomon shouted as she was surrounded in a bright light, A crest suddenly appeared in Hikari's hand" What's this? "

" Wait..that's the light of evolution!" Sora shouted as Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon

_Celestial Arrow!_

Devimon uttured a gasp of shock as the arrow pierced him

" curse you.. Digidestined... I will return! " Devimon shouted as he was destroyed

" Hi-Hikari...We did it!" Tai shouted as he got up

" Simply Amazing.." Izzy said with curios in his voice,Suddenly the rocks crumbled and a device was revealed

" Wait..what's that?" Yamato asked as he noticed the device,As he got closer,A holograph started to project an Old man

" Hello digidestined.. I believe this is the first time we met... My name is Gennai... " The old man answered

" Gennai...Were you the one that bought us here?" Izzy asked,But Gennai shook his head

" You children shall know in the future...however..you cannot go back to your world yet...My apologizes.."

" What!? It's not over!? I wanna go home!" Mimi whined

" There are more evil digimon appearing...More powerful then Devimon...I want you digidestined to sail to server..there you must find your crest to digivolve further..." Gennai explained

" Wait..we are able to digivolve further!?" Agumon asked clearly shocked

" Yes...You must seek the Crest...I wish you digidestined luck...but it seems..." The holograph started to go buzzy

" My communications...Hav...been...I...must...go..."

The Holograph disappeared,The digidestined looked at each other...

" Time to get to server..." Taichi said

" And..where is that?" Yamato countered

The digidestined were silent until they heard a beep from Izzy's computer,Izzy,Curious...Opend his laptop and opened the mail

" Wait...this is a map...Server is over here!" Izzy pointed

* * *

><p>" Takeru.. they managed to defeat that Devimon... " Tokomon said, Takeru sighed<p>

" Grr...I never wanted to be weak..." Takeru said

The tree they were hiding behind was suddenly destroyed

" I found you..child.." Leomon said

" Uh oh..." Takeru gasped and tried to run but instead was gripped by his backpack

" L-Let me go.."

" I never thought another human other then those seven made it to the digital world..." Leomon said,clearly interested

" What do I look like? A digimon!?I'm a human!" The little boy said as he crossed his arms and pouted

" You are very rude for a young one..." Leomon said and began to walk,Takeru was making sure that Tokomon was hanging on safely as he thrashed and Kicked the humanoid lion to make him let go of his backpack...

" You gotta be kidding me.." Takeru mumbled

* * *

><p>Taichi and the others panted as they all feel to the ground<p>

" You gotta be..kidding me..." Taichi panted, They tried making a raft to travel to server.. but the results were just two planks of wood... Burned by Agumon's pepper breath/Baby flame

" It seems you require assistance.." Leomon appeared along with other digimon's the digidestined had form a friendship with

" Leomon!" Sora shouted in delight as the The digimon's got to work

" That raft looks like it can fit 7 people..." Izzy commented..after the raft was finished

" Thanks for the help Leomon!" Taichi said gleefully,However..leomon wasn't paying attention,He only sighed and shook his head

" That kid.."

" Huh?" Taichi asked as he noticed Leomon's anxiety..

" It's nothing digidestined..set sail!" Leomon said and watched as the raft carry the 7 seven children to their destination,Leomon suddenly turned and knocked a tree down,Revealing Takeru hiding behind,With one foot up,Indicating he was about to sneak away

" I swear to 'Mon...Every step I take is a another mistake.." Takeru mumbled,Takeru turned around and expected the digidestined there..but finally realized that they already set sail to server

" You..didn't gave me away?" The little boy asked as he looked at the humanoid Lion

" You are not human...the look in your eyes says you fear the digidestined..fear of hurting them..." Leomon said simply

Takeru lowered his head" Th-Thank you.."

Leomon was surprised as Takeru took off,Leomon watched the younger digidestined disappear behind the trees" That boy knows to respect others as well.."

* * *

><p>Takeru stopped when Tokomon digivolved to Patamon, What Patamon received first was a hug from the little boy<p>

"Oh Patamon! I miss you so much...I was so worried that i thought I would never see you again! and...". Takeru was cut short when Patamon's little paw was able to get out of Takeru's grip and poked Takeru's shoulder

"Takeru..I..can't breath..."

Takeru realized he was hugging to hard and released his death grip on the poor digmon "S-Sorry about that..Oh by the way..I was about to show you something cool when you were still Tokomon.."

" Okay..shoot" Patamon said

Takeru grinned as he took his digivice and waved it in the air,A black portal started to form itself..and finally completes

"Uh..Are we suppose to step in there?". Patamon as Takeru entered the portal,From outside..Patamon could hear Takeru's voice from the portal

"It's fine! Hurry or else it's gonna close!"

Patamon hesitated a little before finally entering the portal while covering his eyes..trying to embrace himself on what would happen to him...when Nothing came,Patamon removed his paws and looked at the pitch black around him,With Takeru in front of him,grinning

"See? nothing happened...". Takeru said but Patamon stood close anyway..fearing Takeru's safety

"Where are we?" The hamster asked

"I don't know..all I know is..this is a move I created in my dream..which allows us to travel to any location...If it's Server...I say...it's about 2 hours before the digidestined could even arrive there..I don't know what to call this..". Takeru explained

"Umm..Let's call it Shadow Portal.." Patamon suggested

Takeru gave the hamster a thumbs up" Cool"

* * *

><p>"Hold it off Ikkakumon!". Joe said as the children ran deep into the cove..in search of the tags while Ikkakumon holds off Drimogemon<p>

"Hmm..Where could it be.." Izzy said as the group searched the place,Gatomon hopped around but soon slipped on a box

"Ow..". She stated simply but soon realized the contents of the box "Guys! is this it?"

The others came over and noticed the tags in the box "Yes..that's it!" Izzy confirmed,Hikari took one tag and slipped her crest into it

" Should be something like this.." She whispered,Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and joins Ikkakumon's fight..defeating Drimogemon,And also...repelling the black gear,The black gear flew towards a nearby rock..And turns into particles before being absorbed into something

" Huh?" Taichi said as he noticed it" The black gear just..."

Yamato took no hesitation as he ran towards the rock" Who's there!?" He said as he looked behind the rock and they heard a gasp..

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys..Sorry..but I'm stopping here for now..And tommorow...is Christmas! So merry Christmas!<strong>

**But since that.. I'm giving you on what's happening on the next chapter: **

_**"So..Your name is Takeru?". Sora asked the boy,Who was still frightened**_

_**"Yes.." **_

_**"Takeru...What?". Yamato asked as he motioned him to continue**_

_**"I-I don't know..."**_

**There is is! It's my Christmas present to you guys... Anyway... Everybody.. Merry Christmas! Next chapter coming soon**

_**Ja-Matane! **_


	3. Chapter 3:Found out! Everybody run!

**Another Chapter for Despair Rising Remake!**

**Bwahaha I'm back! **

_**Vanoss: I see the future of this video...Uhhh..Nogla...Your gonna die**_

_**Nogla: What! no! not me cause that's gonna be weird! sinca I have the ray gun *Dies* Aaaahhhhh!**_

_**Vanoss: It was true Nogla! It was True!**_

_**-Vanoss and Nogla playing Zombies**_

* * *

><p>Yamato looked and saw no one - (You weren't expecting that huh!?)<p>

"That's weird" ...Yamato just said an he just shrugged

"No one? Strange...". Izzy asked

Sadly..If Yamato looked closer..he could see a portal hole began to close...

* * *

><p>Takeru stepped out of the portal "Okay..that was close..." he said as he the portal closed behind him<p>

"Uh-Huh...". Patamon panted

"Anyway...we made it and never caught by the digidestined...". Takeru said, Clearly proud of his work while Patamon just sweatdropped

" You know..since I have wings and I can digivolve..."

" Which you can't yet..." Takeru said

" Yeah..but soon will and maybe travelling would be easier then just using your energy to create that portal..." Patamon said as he pointed out

" So..you noticed..huh?" Takeru said,Takeru knew that every power he used...weakens him "Sorry for keeping it a secret Patamon...but I didn't want you to worry..". Takeru said as he snuggled Patamon closer

"Aww..It's okay Takeru...But what worries me more is that if you use it too much..You'll faint..." Patamon said

" Mm-Hm..." Takeru said as he pulled his backpack and opened the zipper,He took out a plastic container,Revealing doughnuts...the same doughnut he ate a while ago

" Here..plain sugar doughnuts are my favorite..." Takeru said as he gave one to Patamon,The hamster gratefully took the doughnut and Takeru took one for himself and ate the doughnut

" Mm..Tasty.." The little boy said with a mouthful of doughnut

" You know..I think I know why you like this doughnut so much..." Patamon said after he finished "it's delicious!"

Takeru nodded as the two continued their journey

* * *

><p>(Scene where Tai returned to the real world caused by Etemon)<p>

" Tai!" Izzy shouted desperately fro his friend as the digidestined watched helplessly as their leader was sucked into that portal

" Onii-Chan!" Hikari shouted,Her crest of light glew..suddenly a yellow light flies towards her

" What is..this?" Yamato asked,Hikari cupped her hands together and the light flew into her hands...revealing a crest

" Another Crest for Hikari!?". Izzy asked

"That's no fair.." Mimi muttured

* * *

><p>Takeru fell to his knees" What is this... I feel something... "<p>

" Takeru! Takeru!" Patamon shouted worriedly,Takeru manage to stand and look around

" The Crest of Hope..."

" Eh?" Patamon asked

" The crest of hope is...somehow...calling me..." Takeru said

" Anyway..Since your alright now..we need to go..." Patamon said..clearly ignoring his partner,Takeru nodded,Still thinking about the crest that was calling his name

'It said something like...I will await you with Light...What does that mean' Takeru thought but soon shrugged it away..seeing it as nothing

* * *

><p><em>" What's you name?" Sora asked,The boy was clearly frightened<em>

_" T-Takeru..."_

_" Takeru..." Yamato motioned for the boy to continue_

_" I-I don't know..." _

"Sora?". Biyomon snapped Sora out of her trance

"Wh-What is it?" The girl asked

" You alright? Why aren't we showing ourselves to the others?"

" I had a dream about this boy..I don't know...He seemed..frightened..." Sora answered, Now noticing that wasn't the answer the bird was looking for

" U-Ummm...Because..I need sometime alone..." Sora said simply

" Oh...Okay!"

'I can't believe she bought it!" Sora thought mentally to herself

* * *

><p>(Blah..blah blah..Skip to Myotismon's scene...blah..blah blah...Just watched Ronin pop...Plesse..if your new to this story..check out my previous installment of despair rising...)<p>

" Birdramon!NO! I LOVE YOU!"

Sora's crest of Love began to shine and Birdramon was able to digivolve to her ultimate level

_Birdramon...digivolve to...Garudamon!_

Garudamon appeared before the light of evolution Birdramon emitted, Myotismon seemed shock at the sudden appearance of the giant digimon before him,He then scoffed

_Crimson Lightni-_

_Shadow wing!_

The whip in Myotismon's hand was suddenly released from his grip caused by the attack from Garudamon,The whip however wasn't disappearing...Instead it was aimed at Hikari,Sora noticed but she was too far away...and The other digimon were bested by Myotismon before this and Garudamon was being holding of Myotismon

" Hikari!" Sora shouted

" Hikari!". Gatomon tried to run to her

"Look out!". Taichi shouted,Hikari gasped and covered her eyes..waiting for the impact..She suddenly disappeared before the whip could hit her...as the whip lashed at the ground instead

"Hikari!?". The older brother gasped

* * *

><p>"That was close..".<p>

Hikari opened her eyes and noticed she was in the woods "Where am I?" She asked before turning to the one that saved her

" Your in the woods not far from the battle.. are you alright? " A squeaky voice answered

Hikari nodded,But realizing it was dark...until she couldn't eve see the face of her saviour..for all she knew..he was probably the same age as her considering his height..she answered "Yea.."

"Your friends are looking for you..you should go...".

Hikari finally caught a glimpse on the boy,The blond hair and the eyes,The boy suddenly walked closer to her

"Wh-What are you doing?". She asked nervously,For some reason...Her heart skipped a beat and pounding faster every inch the boy got closer to her,Until they both heard a 'Boom' the two children just jumped

"I think my heart just exploded.." Hikari whispered and looked at where the sound came from,It turns out Garudamon hits Myotismon with her shadow wing..Causing the vampire to flee

"It safe now..oh and one more thing..". The boy said

"Wh-What?"

"Um..your...wearing my hat..."

Hikari pats her head and realized there was something there that wasn't suppose to be,She smiled sheepishly before taking the hat off and handing it over to the boy "Sorry"

The boy took his hat and placed it on his head,The boy wanted to walk past her so he could get to his next destination..but he felt something grip his arm which made him stop

"I'm surprised you actually managed to grip my arm..". the boy said before turning his body to Hikari

"Oh really? anyway..Your..a human aren't you?".

Takeru held a hand,But realizing it was pitch black in the forest they were in..He answered "I know what your thinking...but I'm going to have to turn down that offer.."

"It's alright..I'm not forcing you..I...have to go..". Hikari said as she tried to make her way out of the dark forest,Leaving The boy behind

"Hey! Takeru..that girl was asking you out! Why did you let it slide". the squeaky voice said

"Patamon..she wasn't asking me out!" even though it was pitch black,Patamon could clearly see the blush on his face

"Oh really...Then why was she nervous and that her face was red everytime you got closer to her..she even said my heart just exploded..." Patamon continued the teasing as Takeru's face heated up,Temperature rising with every tease the hamster gave

"E-Enough! Patamon..let's get to our destination!". Takeru bellowed as steam came out of his ears caused by the sudden temperature rise,Patamon however laughed as his partner stomped off

"And you also looked like you tried your best to look cool in front of her.."

"Shut up!" Takeru shouted "I'm surprised you could see our faces in this pitch black.."

"Night vision...My dear partner..night vis-" Patamon said as he pointed at his own eyes but bumped into a tree "Ow"

Takeru heard the thump and twitched "Y-You bumped into a tree didn't you.."

"Maybe..". Patamon said,trying to deny it but he bumped into a another tree

"You know what Patamon...Here let me carry you...". Takeru said and Patamon landed on Takeru's arms in order to prevent the flying hamster from bumping into too many trees and losing his memory

* * *

><p>Gennai had contacted the digidestined through Izzy's computer... Apparently... Gennai told the news of another digidestined... the 8th...<p>

"Myotismon is trying to get to the real world through a gate in his castle...he must be stopped!" Gennai said,The digidestined were given the location of Myostimon's castle and off they went... Without them knowing.. Takeru followed and overheard the conversation,Takeru moved from his hiding spot..his gaze fixed on where the digidestined went

" You sure it's a good Idea? " Patamon asked from his head, Takeru just made a wide grin as he pulled out his digivice

" No and yes.." Takeru said as he created the dark portal infront of him" I just realized I could go back to the human world however I please with this..." Takeru said gleefully

" I see..so..how is your world like? " Patamon asked

" You'll see..." Takeru said as they walked into the portal and entered the darkness

Takeru walked through the darkness,trying to navigate around it...but he felt something off...something uncomfortable...

"Patamon...what's wrong?" Takeru asked his partner

" Huh? Who?...Oh nothing...It's just...well...The baby digimon's we saw at primary village...do you remember anything when you were little?"

Takeru kept silent as he tried to think hard about it...

_WAAH! _

_Takeru stopped crying when he felt someone pick him up_

_It's alright Takeru...Don't cry...It's alright..._

"No.. I don't remember anything...". Takeru smiled at the hamster.. who gave a confusing look, Takeru didn't say anything afterwards... But he felt like he knew someone... the one who picked him up...

"Yamato..."

Takeru covered his mouth to prevent the words from slipping out..but it did

"Huh?". Patamon asked

"Nothing".

* * *

><p>Takeru stepped out of the portal, breathing in the fresh air of the human world<p>

" I can't believe I'm back..." Takeru smiled to himself but realized Patamon was missing...He took a step foward before a shadow loomed over him..Takeru looked up...but he instead felt something heavy and fell down..

"Ow.."

Takeru got out and brushed himself..Once he glanced at who landed on him..he gaped in shock

'The digidestined!? How did they get here so fast!?

" Hey kid you alright?" a boy with wild hair said

Takeru flinched,He had his back turned towards the digidestined..so he breathed a sigh of relief before tugging down his hoddie over his eyes "I'm okay..." Takeru said as he dashed off

"What's his problem?". A boy wearing glasses said

"Wait..that's..."

" .uhh..guys! we must find the eight digidestined...So...grab your phonebook..." Taichi grinned as he commanded

* * *

><p>Takeru jumped from tree to tree and finally found Patamon sitting with the doves<p>

"There you are!". Takeru exclaimed "I've been looking all over for you!"

Patamon just smiled sheepishly "Sorry..but I had an interesting conversation with these things..."

"Their called doves...It's a type of bird...and...". Takeru trailed off as he glanced at one dove beside him before turning back to Patamon "He said your weird"

"You can understand as well!?". Patamon said in shock,scaring the doves away

Takeru ignored the question and picked Patamon up,making sure no one was looking..he jumped down the lamppost and landed on his feet

"So..where are we going?" the hamster asked

"my house..but..don't be surprised..cause..Its a lot bigger then I expected the first time I went.."

* * *

><p>Yamato ran towards the direction the kid went,he looked around and saw no one, he sighed as he took out a picture<p>

'Takeru...I will find you no matter what...'

Yamato.. finally given in.. went home... for now...

* * *

><p>Takeru looked at Patamon's gaped face as he saw the giant mansion in front of him<p>

" I have never seen a home this big!" Patamon said,his eyes still fixed on the mansion,Takeru grinned as he placed Patamon into his backpack

" I'll explain later..." Takeru placed a finger on his lips,And turned to open the door

" Welcome young master..." The mechanical bat welcomed Takeru

" Kivat.."Takeru bowed as he proceeded..There he saw a man...sitting on a throne

" Oh? Takeru? I thought you had summer camp"

Takeru was surprised.. that was wierd..wasn't he in the digital world for about.. 3 months? wasn't he worried or anything

" Oh it got..canceled.."

" Sorry to hear that my boy" The man said..grinning

" No it's okay! King..I-"

The man raised his hand to shut Takeru up" Takeru...do not call me king..you are part of our family..so you can call me father.." The man smiled

Takeru forced a smile and excused himself to his room..He has not seen this room in months,Takeru opened his backpack and let the poor hamster out

" Gah! I though I was never going to get out of there.."

" Sorry.."

* * *

><p>The man watched as Takeru made his way to his room<p>

"King? Takeru.. Takaishi... You are to become king yourself soon enough.." the man smiled evily "All we need to do is to prove to him that humans are the worst beings he had seen.. then he will join our fangire race into destroying the humans"

* * *

><p>Takeru staggered backwards..before walking into his room...<p>

"Gennai..was right...The checkmate four are evil..."

"So..what do we do now? We can't just go up to him and say 'I'm going to run away..bye' The hamster retorted,Takeru felt dizzy for a moment afterwards...he felt something changing inside of him

Takeru's eyes turned to slits...as he eyed the sunset "Wh-Why do I feel weird..Patamon...Patamon?"

Patamon sprawled into a corner in fright...When Takeru tried to get closer..Patamon would shout 'Stay back!'

Takeru's eyes turned back to normal as he heard his partner saying that to him,Patamon mentally hits himself

"What am I saying!? I promise I would be with him..even though...'

Patamon took a deep breath and glanced at Takeru and sweatdropped at what he saw, Takeru with his crying puppy eyes

" Uhh..Takeru? I'm sorry? I just realized I would be forever on your side..even though you are a monster..."

"Okay..". Takeru wiped his tears" But I just had an Idea... " The boy made a huge grin

* * *

><p>At night, Takeru sneaked through the hallway, With all his stuff packed in the green backpack.. Patamon on his head<p>

Takeru slowly made his way to the door and closed it silently behind him..

"Goodbye... King.."

Takeru dashed away from the mansion once he was outside... But Problem is.. Where is he going to stay from now on?

* * *

><p>(I say..screw it,Let's skip to the 02 in the next chapter XD)<p>

Myotismon and the digidestined failed to find the 8th digidestined,Myotismon was clearly frustrated at the digidestined for ruining the plan...

"I must destroy the digidestined myself!"

* * *

><p>Takeru facepalmed as he felt his back was against the wall<p>

Patamon made a stern face as the Bakemon got closer,First they were chased all the way to a warehouse and now were surrounded by Bakemon,Takeru suddenly growled,clearly annoyed

"That's enough...I'm sick and tired..I'm not weak..I'm stronger then all of you!". Takeru shouted as he lifted his digivice into the air

_Patamon..digivolve to Angemon!_

'Finally' Takeru smiled to himself as Angemon attacked the Bakemon, making a path for them to escape

"Angemon.."

Angemon followed Takeru's gaze and witnessed the death of Wizardmon..the Digimon that helped Takeru and Patamon before,Takeru growled in annoyance

"Angemon..Aid the digidestined.."

* * *

><p>Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon after receiving the digivice that was stolen with the crest of hope<p>

_Heaven's knuckle!_

A blast sent Myotismon flying backwards as Angewomon finished him off with Heaven's charm, Myotismon screamed in agony as he was destroyed, Taichi looked at his digivice as it explained about Angemon

" You are.." Angewomon said as Angemon landed near the digidestined,With Takeru no where in sight

" Angemon.."

" COOL! Angemon AND Angewomon!" Hikari said excitedly

" Eerr..Guys..I don't think our battle is over yet.." Izzy said,Taichi and the others stopped cheering

" That's weird..the fog..It's still here.." Yamato commented

* * *

><p>Takeru ran through the TV station, and went outside..<p>

" The fog..It's still here.." Takeru said as he looked around" Something tells me that Myotismon is not dead.. " Takeru said to his digivice like a walkie Talkie to Angemon

Angemon nodded as he and the rest of the digidestined were told of a Prophercy..

* * *

><p>" The hour of the beast... 6:06:06.. Huh? " Takeru said to himself as he checked his watched right after Myotismon was revived as VenomMyotismon (That's it's name.. right?)<p>

Takeru looked disgusted as VenomMyotismon sucked DemiDevimon ate him as he no longer needed him and all the digidestined were done when MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon were defeated

(Blah Blah blah)

" One Miracle..." Angewomon started

" Do it.." Takeru said to his digivice

" Coming up!" Angemon continued,Two of the light arrows pierced Yamato and Taichi,Both were engulfed in light,And enabling Agumon and Gabumon to digivolve to their Mega forms

_Agumon..Warp digivolve to...WarGreymon!_

_Gabumon.. Waro digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!_

_"_They digivolve once again!?". Sora shouted in shock

Takeru smirked as he brang his digivice to his mouth "Angemon..Let's go..our work here is done..."

Takeru placed his digivice as Patamon came to view

"Aren't we gonna help them anymore?". The hamster asked

"Nope..My work with humans are done..." Takeru said as he left his hiding spot and away from the digidestined's fight

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to stop here..cause My school is about to open and I need to keep away my tablet and concentrate on my studies..hope you understand what it means...<strong>

_**Ja-Matane..**_


End file.
